Raindrop
by Luna Ace
Summary: It's been a year and a half since she last seen him. And, she's sorry for everything she's done. But how do you say good-bye to someone who has left this world?


* * *

**Raindrop**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: It's been a year and a half since she last seen him. And, she's sorry for everything she's done. But how do you say good-bye to someone who has left this world?**

* * *

It had been forever and a day since I last saw him. Well, about a year and a half. And, I knew he had come home in the summer, yet Grandmére had whisked me away from the comfort of my own New York home. She had whisked me away to Genovia. Of course... what could I say? Or do? We had been broken up for a year and a half. And, yet I still hurt. 

I felt numb.

_Numb._

What had drove me to here? To this point in my life. Tears fell from my scarlet face. Images of what I had long ago resurfaced in my mind. He was there with me. Always with me. Until that fateful day. Until he left for Japan. Of course, I never knew. I thought everything was fine. But...

_A loud knock came from the door. I was still awake, waiting for him to reply to my text message. Something that told me we could work through this. But, I never expected this. Never expected my ex-best friend at the porch._

"_Hi Lilly," I grunted at her._

"_Mia," she hiccuped and wrapped her arms around me. She was crying. I stood there confused at what was happening. Lilly stepped back uncomfortably. _

"_Lilly, what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her inside of my apartment._

_She went to the couch and started to stared into space. I watched her for a few seconds. She wouldn't talk. I didn't know what to do... since Lilly and I weren't on talking terms. She still believes I stole John Paul from her!!! I would never... especially while nursing a broken heart._

_So, I did the next best thing I walked over to the couch and squatted down to her eye level and starred into her eyes. I put my hands on hers and felt a small chain slither between her fingers. After a few minutes she began to blink, and was confused why she was here. But, her voice held no emotion whatsoever._

"_Mia... M-Michael...he's gone."_

_Thank you Miss Obvious! Of course he's gone he went to Japan to study robotics... or actually build one. He went there to prove to my grandmother and father that he's worth something. That we could be a couple. That I, Princess of Genovia will be able to marry him someday... hopefully. I smiled, and nodded._

"_Of course Lilly! He's gone. He left for Japan!" I said sarcastically... yet bitterly._

_I was hoping he'd stay for me..._

"_No!" Lilly shouted and stood. I watched as the small chain fell to the floor with a soft thud. I recognized that necklace. I recognized it anywhere. It was the necklace Michael gave to me at the Winter Dance a few years back. All, I could do was stare at it, as Lilly delivered some bad news._

"_Mia... he's gone. Dead. The plane imploded..."_

_My heart leached. Pain was filled in every muscle in my body. My ex-boyfriend was gone. But, I didn't understand. Why was she here then? Why not wit her family? Oh. Wait. Her mother probably gone to her father's apartment, and left her alone. I picked the necklace up at the chain watching the snowflake fall towards the end of the chain._

"_Lil--"_

"_I'm sorry I treated you so bad. Mia, I'm sorry. I--"_

_And, I did the only thing I could to get her to shut up. I hugged her. It wasn't the best way to make up-- over her brother's death. But, I felt like it was a sign. A real crazy sign. Somehow, I felt as if this was my fault that this was all because of me._

I remember back then my parents (all three of them!!!) started taking me to this Psychologist. With many lessons and talks I begin to improve. I began to open up. I started wearing that necklace again... I mean I don't wear it as a reminder that he was gone, and not coming back; but I wear it to remember him.

And he was going to be my first...

"Hey." someone called from behind me.

I turned around and looked back at my friends. They were there smiling. Lily was standing next to JP. Tina next to Boris. Ling Su and Sheemeeka. Behind them was Lars, my bodyguard.

"Ready to go?" Lilly asked.

"Give me another minute?" I asked.

They nodded and walked out of the cemetery. Only Lars had stayed behind. I grasped the back of the snowflake neck he gave me and took it off. This was good-bye. I place the necklace down by the grave, and then turned to Lars.

I nodded and we were gone. Gone to fill the next chapters in our lives.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa... this is the shortest ficlet I wrote in my life. I just finished reading Books 6-9 this weekend. Yes, I'm a fast reader and whatnot. But, I'm so sad now... Oh well. R&R, please?! Oh and this is my very first PD fic!  
**

**-Ace. **


End file.
